


Strength

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Held Down, M/M, Power Exchange, Riding, Strength Kink, Switching, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Sam loves the way he can pin Cas to the bed.At least, he thinks he can.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: sam winchester, castiel, sastiel, I don't even ship them what's happening.
> 
> Wren's warnings: No warnings for this drabble, just consensual manlove.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: None.

Sam loved the way he could pin Cas to the bed. Loved how easy it was to hold his wrists down while he rocked their bodies together, kissing the angel’s neck, listening to those beautiful noises he made. It wasn’t ever rough, but it felt intimate and possessive and he loved how small Castiel felt under him, how much control he had. One night he made the mistake of whispering this in Castiel’s ear as he thrust slowly in and out of him.

He was expecting the appreciative moan that Castiel usually responded to sweet talk with, but instead he got a perplexed look. “What are you talking about?”

Sam paused for a moment, looking Castiel in the eye. “I mean... I just like how I can hold you down. It feels good.”

“Sam, you can’t hold me down.”

Sam cracked a smile at that, running his eyes over the body that was pinned under him. “I’m pretty sure I am.”

Castiel let out a sigh and pulled his wrists away from Sam’s grip so easily that for a moment Sam wasn’t sure what had happened. “No, you’re not.” Castiel shifted his weight suddenly and before Sam knew what was going on he was lying on his back with his arms pinned down— _really_ pinned down—and Castiel was straddling him and wearing a quiet smile.

“Cas...” Sam wrenched hard against Castiel’s hold but it wouldn’t budge. “How did you—”

“Angel. Want me to stop?”

“God no.”

“Good.” And then Cas sunk down on his cock and Sam tensed and swore and tried to buck up into him, but when an angel pins you down, you don’t move.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/46972454437/and-then-i-wrote-sastiel.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title or summary in its original published form, so I added those.


End file.
